Instinto
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Ei, Eduard, você sabe a razão de amar o seu irmão mais do que deveria?


**Instinto**

Você sabe que é errado amar o seu irmão mais novo do jeito que ama, não sabe, Eduard?

Sim, é claro que você sabe disso. Você é um rapaz muito inteligente, e já percebeu que não deveria contar para ninguém quando percebeu-se atraído por Raivis. Afinal, não haveria ninguém para compreender o que você sentia. Diriam para você esquecer isso, que estava confundindo as coisas, que precisava era de um relacionamento amoroso com alguém que não compartilhasse de um laço fraternal.

Mas você não quer isso, Eduard. Você, meu rapaz, não quer buscar outra pessoa fora Raivis para os assuntos do coração. E com eles você não brinca, garoto, e muito menos tenta entender. Sei que no início você tentou agir como o resto da sociedade – tentou esquecer. Porém, querido, você logo notou que isto era – ou melhor, ainda é – impossível.

Você já perdera o controle de seus sentimentos, mesmo que ache que os tenha. Na verdade, assim como todas as nações, como todos os humanos e animais mortais, você nunca teve. No fundo, não importa o quão inteligente e controlado você seja, rapaz, ninguém é capaz de se domar por completo. De nada adianta esse seu instinto de pensar antes de falar, se você, garoto, não é capaz de deixar quieto todas as vozes dos seus pensamentos.

E já as conhece muito bem, não é mesmo? Ainda mais com todos esses séculos de convívio. Ainda assim, meu jovem, você nunca conseguiu calá-las nem que fosse por um único instante, incluindo durante o seu próprio sono - afinal, de que você acha que servem os seus sonhos?

No final, o que você sabe é de que Raivis conseguiu te seduzir. Mesmo que nações não precisem e nem possam ter filhos, você ainda tem suas necessidades sexuais, Eduard, e por mais que tente, não consegue fugir delas, e nem das outras reações químicas de seu corpo. Você tem sono, sede, fome, precisa eliminar o que é desnecessário, fica doente e sofre com isso, com as dores, a febre, tudo que humanos fazem, você também faz, garoto. E isso inclui o sexo.

Não tenha vergonha de admitir isso, rapaz. Afinal, como é natural para os animais mortais, também é para os imortais.

É claro, também, que você não sabia se a sua atração pelo letão era correspondida pela parte dele. E por causa disso, Eduard, você o observava, e quanto mais seus olhos verdes analisavam o seu irmão, pior ficava o seu estado mental. Encarava os lábios finos, e lambia os seus próprios, perguntando-se como seria beijá-lo, a sensação de ter sua língua molhada junto com a dele, numa união que você controlaria - pois você é o irmão mais velho, oras.

Também tem o fato de que você adorava quando ele se abaixava para pegar alguma coisa, e o seu uniforme caia o suficiente para mostrar a barra de sua roupa íntima, coisa que te deixava animado e excitado, ansioso para se aproximar e retirar todo aquele tecido, mas você não podia fazer isso na vista de todos.

Você se masturbou muito pensando nessas coisas, não é verdade, Eduard?

Sim, é óbvio que você fez isso. A primeira fantasia que você criou foi durante um banho, não foi? Naquele tempo, durante sua estadia na casa de Ivan, esse era um dos poucos - se não o único - horário que você tinha para ficar sozinho e não ser incomodado. E o que você imaginou enquanto se tocava, rapaz, como soavam-lhe seus gemidos, como era que você criava o seu corpo, que o tocava, beijava, falava? Qual foi a posição em que você o possuiu na sua mente nessa primeira vez, ainda se lembra?

Talvez sim, talvez não, nem você mesmo sabe direito a resposta desta pergunta. Porque acabou que você gastou diversos minutos nessa sua atividade de alívio solitário, de olhos fechados pensando que Raivis, a boca dele, a língua dele, a mão dele, a intimidade dele, o interior dele que estimulava o seu sexo intumescido, quando na verdade eram apenas os seus dedos, a sua própria mão, e você abria os olhos e via o seu esperma escorrendo pelo ralo abaixo, rumo ao esgoto.

Já te disseram que isso tudo que você faz é pecado, Eduard? Com certeza já devem, seja isso antes ou depois das cruzadas. Mas você nem liga muito pra isso, não é mesmo? Você não acredita em nenhum deus ou entidade acima de todos, e mesmo que ela existisse, nunca poderia te julgar, te mandar para um céu ou inferno, porque você é imortal, e só se é julgado depois que se perece e não se volta mais a levantar. E você sempre se levanta, Eduard, porque você é uma nação, e só isso já te livra de toda e qualquer ideia de castigo divino pós-morte.

Todavia, ao contrário do que você imaginava, Raivis sentia o mesmo por você. E isso te alegrou profundamente, tanto quanto a ideia de se tornar independente mais uma vez. Tudo aconteceu quando Ivan e Toris foram viajar, e vocês dois ficaram sozinhos. Era a oportunidade perfeita.

E foi muito ousado, afinal não escolheram um dos quartos ou banheiros. A primeira vez em que vocês dois fizeram sexo foi no lugar mais perigoso da casa, pelo menos para quem não fosse o próprio russo; O escritório de Ivan.

É óbvio que você não vai se esquecer desse momento tão cedo, se é que vai. Da insegurança de ambos pela atmosfera que o cômodo, a sensação de que aquilo era praticamente uma loucura - deliciosa, diga-se de passagem -, o frio que entrava pela janela que vocês não se importaram de fechar e que castigava os seus corpos, que vocês tiveram a ousadia de despirem completamente. Diga-me, como foi quando você viu o seu irmão mais novo desnudo e totalmente exposto, era como nas suas fantasias, ou era melhor do que você era capaz de imaginar? E o toque de sua pele, sua língua, seus lábios e dedos finos? Lembra-se de como nenhum de vocês não conseguiu controlar os gemidos, de como você o deitou na mesa, a madeira castigando-lhe a coluna, abriu suas pernas e ali mesmo o possuiu?

Como foi estar dentro do seu irmão naquele dia? Foi prazeroso, não foi? Está na cara que você adorou esse momento, que não conseguia e nem queria controlar os movimentos fortes e rápidos de seus próprios quadris, mesmo que não estivesse totalmente nutrido e saudável como atualmente.

E aquele foi apenas o começo para vocês dois, Eduard. Mesmo sendo arriscado, vocês tentavam dar suas escapadas, nem que fosse de vez em quando. Aos poucos, perdiam o medo de serem pegos de surpresa, pois a cada dia o império russo ameaçava desmoronar e Ivan tinha mais com que se preocupar do que com o relacionamento secreto entre seus subordinados.

Você sabe que isso a sociedade não tolera, não é, Eduard? Sim, você sabe muito bem - nunca disse nem uma sílaba sobre esse assunto para qualquer outra pessoa fora o letão, que inconscientemente, ou não, também mantinha esse mesmo ideal, esse pensamento, essa jura tão especial para ambos.

Para as pessoas na rua, Eduard, você não passa de um rapaz loiro de óculos, inteligente e tímido. Ninguém nem suspeita do que você é de verdade, de todas as coisas que você já viu e ouviu, e principalmente do que acontece quando você e Raivis tem alguns minutos para ficarem juntos, em especial num local mais privado. E é bom que as coisas continuem desse jeito, menino orgulhoso, porque a última coisa que você quer é o dedo do povo, incluindo o seu povo, e o povo dele, sendo apontado para esse seu nariz, e então todas aquelas vozes, de todos aqueles timbres, juntando-se num coral, fazendo-lhe escutar "o que você faz é errado, menino nojento!".

Só de pensar nessa ideia um arrepio percorre a sua espinha, não é verdade, meu jovem? Você tem medo de ser julgado, de ser contrariado, de perder o respeito que você tanto demorou para conquistar, a liberdade, a sensação de independência. Você não quer ter o seu orgulho ferido, Eduard, admita isso de uma vez.

E no final do dia, mesmo agora, Raivis te espera. Já não há praticamente mais nenhuma vergonha agora enquanto vocês se tocam, o tempo deixando com que ambos se conhecessem tão bem. Ele pede para você sentar-se no sofá, e sensualmente tira o seu casaco e sua camiseta, te beija, te acaricia, se mexe no seu colo só pra sentir a sua ereção em seu traseiro. Então ele se levanta, ficando por entre suas pernas, desfaz o zíper e o botão de sua calça, abaixa o tecido da cueca, expondo mais uma vez o seu membro, tão rijo e quente quanto nas vezes em que você se masturbava no chuveiro.

Você não consegue evitar de gemer ao sentir os lábios macios na sua carne, a língua envolvendo o seu falo de um jeito que ele mesmo descobriu que te deixava extasiado. Não dava para sentir nem mesmo os dentes raspando no local, de tão carinhoso que era o letão. Por pouco, Eduard, você não acabou chegando ao ápice na boca dele, mas ele sabia que você estava próximo disso graças ao gosto do líquido transparente que já saia de você.

Ele parou quando você estava quase verbalizando isso, e pedindo com o olhar para que você permanecesse parado, ele mesmo abaixou a calça e a roupa de baixo, mostrando-lhe o quanto estava excitado - tanto quanto você ficou ao sentir a boca dele de uma forma tão íntima, rapaz.

Raivis então senta-se novamente em seu colo, guiando-se na penetração. Ambos gemem, um de dor, outro de prazer. Em pouco tempo, o letão se acostuma novamente com o seu sexo dentro dele, e ele mesmo começa a movimentar-se por cima do seu corpo, algumas vezes rebolando, o que te faz soltar exclamações e alguns palavrões exasperados.

Suas mãos estão na cintura de seu irmão, e as dele se encontram apoiadas em seus ombros. Em pouco tempo, vocês gozam, primeiro ele, arranhando a sua pele, e quase sem perder o ritmo, continua até que seja a sua vez de soltar um gemido mais longo e aliviado.

Vocês acabaram de copular, como animais. E você não se importa com isso, com o que os outros diriam - nunca iriam saber, se algum deus iria te punir ou não por você desfrutar dos prazeres da carne com o letão, se iria queimar no fogo do inferno ou qualquer coisa que sempre dizem por aí.

Porque você, Eduard, já tem o que quer. E Raivis também. E você não se arrepende de nada do que faz com ele, e sabe que não pode mudar isso, já que com o coração não se brinca, meu garoto, e muito menos com o instinto.

No fundo, Eduard, você é apenas um animal que necessita da companhia de outro, que é o seu irmão. Animal que come, bebe, precisa copular, dormir, defecar e urinar. Nada mais do que um conjunto de células, tecidos, órgãos e hormônios, que formam um rapaz imortal que adora mais do que devia o irmão mais novo. A mesma coisa pode ser dita sobre Raivis.

Sabe o motivo de você amar tanto assim o seu irmão, Eduard?

É apenas instinto, que todos os animais possuem.

**X**

**So... A Estônia é um dos países com mais ateus na Europa. Acredito que por isso o Eesti seja, também. E eu leio muitas coisas naturalistas pro meu próprio bem. E admito que tenho uma paixão por casais incestuosos fora EstLat, mas apenas na ficção. Yep.**

**Espero que tenha gostado! :33**


End file.
